Arthur Read (Composite)
Summary Arthur Timothy Read is the main protagonist of the long running book series, turned PBS Kids cartoon series Arthur. He is an 8 year old aardvark who lives in the fictitious city of Elwood with his two sisters, Dora Winifred Read and Kate Read and his two parents. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A. Likely 7-C to Low 7-B | At least High 6-B | High 5-A | At least Low 4-C | High 4-C | At least 2-B, likely far higher Name: Arthur Timothy Read Origin: Arthur Gender: Male Age: 7 in Season 1. 8 in Seasons 2 - 24. 13 by the end of "The Contest" | Possibly transcends age Classification: Aardvark Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Heat Manipulation, Immortality (Described as being like the 'sun in the sky' and will go on forever), Life Manipulation, Transmutation | Magic, Weather Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Flight | Explosion Manipulation | Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Dream Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Roughly comparable to Binky Barnes. Can play sports with Sue Ellen Armstrong). Likely Town level (Should be comparable to the students of Mighty Mountain, who were capable of striking orbital home runs) to Small City level (Should be capable of harming foes on his level of durability) | At least Large Country level (Caused a massive thunderstorm in the blink of an eye) | Dwarf Star level (via sheer size) | At least Small Star level (Comparable to Francine, who smashed a planet) | Large Star level (Lifted Pal, who was a living constellation) | At least Multiverse level (Transcends the entire Arthur Reality, viewing it as no more then fiction, even referring it to "his show". Said reality contains countless 'dream worlds', which have their own flow of time and even alternate realities, such as the human world, South Park World, Wrestling World, Beavis and Butthead World, and Dexters Labatory World. Can warp reality with mere words. Comparable to The Brain, who did this), likely far higher (The fictional Arthur reality was said to contain at least 7-dimensional space at one point) Speed: Relativistic (Can play softball with the students of Mighty Mountain, who strike their balls at 0.12c) | Unknown. Likely at least Relativistic (Should be superior to base) | FTL (Via sheer size) | Massively FTL (Comparable to D.W.s Spaceship) | Massively FTL+ (Via sheer size) | Immeasurable (Transcends the boundaries of fiction) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Binky Barnes) | Unknown | Class Y (His head was larger than the Earth) | Class Y (Capable of smashing planets) | Multi-Stellar | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block level. Likely Town Class to Small City Class | At least Large Country Class | Dwarf Star Class | At least Small Star Class | Large Star Class | At least Multiversal, '''likely High Multiversal+''' Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level, possibly Small City level (Can survive getting bullied by Binky Barnes, who can throw kids into space) | At least Large Country level (Only calling him names can hurt him) | Dwarf Star level | Large Star level | At least Multiverse level, '''likely High Multiverse+ level''' (Took hits from Binky, who transcends the Arthur Reality as well) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Cross-Dimensional (Talked to a different universe) | Possibly Multiversal with the use of books | Solar System (Can travel the solar system) | Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His baseball bat, Bike, Pal | His Magic Cloud | Spaceship and planet destroyers | Everything Intelligence: A reasonably smart kid | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Insults can make him melt. His mom scares him. Binky Barnes. Key: Base | Wizard of Letters | Giant Form | With Standard Equipment | Star Form | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Kids Category:Heat Users Category:Magic Users Category:Text Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Plot Users Category:Probability Users Category:Fate Users Category:Dream Users Category:WIP Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dream Manipulation Category:Fate Manipulation Category:Serious Profiles